Promise We Made
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Those crimson red irises... Mikage met Archangel Michael for the first time, and he promised the Archangel that he would...  Warning: OOC/Typo


**Author: LilacLovely12**

**Fandom: 07-Ghost**

**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya-Ichihara…**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama/Angst/Humor**

**Author's Note: Uh… dunno what to say… but don't read if you don't want to.**

**XxXxX**

**Promise We Made**

.

Slowly, the teardrop rolled down the cheek of this sleeping brunette. Mikage who had watched him sleeping for awhile a bit surprised, since he never saw him cried before, not in his dream. Carefully, tried not to wake the brunette, Mikage took a good look of Teito's cute sleeping face from nearby. Although the room was dim, the blond boy could see the saddened face of his friend's vividly, just like when he had a nightmare as usual. Mikage gently wiped away the teardrop from Teito's cheek. So warm that the sensation will lingering on his skin.

"Daddy…" Teito whispered in his sleep.

Mikage raised his eyebrow. He knew that the brunette had no any memories, neither of his past nor his parents… but? Suddenly, Teito's eyebrows trembled before the eyelids of his opened slowly, revealed the beauty emerald eyes which Mikage very fond of. "Good morning, eh, Teito?" said Mikage cheerfully to Teito.

Teito blinked and pouted, well, his mood always bad every morning, and Mikage had get himself used to it. "Yeah…" he mumbled. Recalling of his last night's mission.

_At the midnight, when Mikage already went to sleep, Teito went to a usual mission as a combat slave, but there's something disturb him since then…_

Did not that care of neither the cold weather nor the snow which was falling and covered the ground with pure white, he slaughtered all of them just as what he ordered to, grinned while enjoyed every single drop of blood which spill on him. Yeah, the warmth of red fluid that he wanted more and more, however, left a strange, lingering feeling. Yet Teito never loves the metallic scent of it. His good mood ended the time he was ready to kill the last survivor. Happily that he might go back to the warm dorm where Mikage was in, Teito withdrew his sword as that man cried, asked Teito to spare his life.

"No, child, please no! I have a wife and three children waiting for me at home! You know what is the meaning of having family, right? Please, no!"

Teito was hesitant.

"Daddy…" the word echoed out through his throat, sounded very foreign to Teito. Then, a bitter smile began to adorn his face as he cut through the man's body with his sword. Crimson fluid spouted, splashing across the snow. The pure snow was tainted by disgusting red, but Teito did not care of it at all. He laughed madly in the middle of plain landscape, realized how his life painted by nothing but death…

"Teito?" uttered Mikage confusedly, astonished to find the eyes of Teito which usually sparkled green emerald, now replaced by crimson red all of sudden. Also, the annoyed expression of Teito that Mikage always love every time he wake up, now replaced by a big grin, yet childish.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mikage. Isn't it you? We've never talk before, so I think this is the right moment," said Teito, er… no, Michael to Mikage nonchalantly as if there was nothing gone wrong. Carefully, he covered his Master's body tightly in the thin blanket, and looked into Mikage's choco caramel eyes as if he was going to read his deepest mind.

"What's get into you, Teito? Wake up!" snapped Mikage to Michael, while tried to hit the brunette exactly at his back. Suddenly, yeah, suddenly something that we all could only describe as white bones came out from Michael's right hand prevented him of his sudden action. Moreover, Mikage just noticed there surfaced a red stone on the back of Teito's hand when those bones appeared. Mikage widened his eyes, blinked several times before he could understand the situation. Then, he got himself crossed legs by the side of the brunette, verbally asked for the explanation.

The bones disappeared. _"Now, now. I cannot permit violence actions against my master, now, can I?"_ said Michael still with a grin on his face as if it was lingering. _"Since you are my Master's best friend, I would forgive you this time."_

"Who are you?"

Michael's grin wider, amused by Mikage's confused face. _"Oh my, I forget to introduce myself. I'm Archangel Michael, the guardian angel of Teito, my only Master. Nice to meet you again, Mikage."  
><em>  
>Being as naïve as always, Mikage's confused face replaced by a big smile. "That is pretty cool! Nice to meet you too, Michael. We can talk as much as we wish, since today's holiday!"<p>

_"Don't tell me you forget something…" _

"Today's Teito's birthday," cut Mikage.

_"Yep, one hundred point for you, Mikage!"_happily, Michael jumped from his bed and went to front of the mirror. Saw how the mirror reflecting Teito's tiny posture which he was very fond of. But, however, he never loved his eyes those are sparkling crimson red just like blood that his Master very very disgusted of. Well, honestly, he prefers to have the same eyes as Teito's, beautiful emerald eyes, which are expressive yet deep. Perhaps it'd hard to convince his Master that he was innocent despite he had tainted his hand with innocent people's blood, but the archangel didn't really care as long his Master still remain untainted. "I won't let anything taint your heart with darkness, Master…" he whispered while touched the surface of mirror where Teito's reflection reflected clearly, even in that dim room.

Mikage then took something from the cupboard, and showed them to Michael proudly. "Looks like you like Teito, so I will show you my favorite, secret collection of Teito's sleeping face. How about it, eh?"

_"Kya!"_ Michael, the Archangel cried (like a maniac) as he placed his eyes on these photos. _"So glad that you know what's the mean of real beauty as well. Master is pretty cute, right?"  
><em>  
><em>Well, then… let's leave those idiots for a moment…<em>

"Mikage… I have a request before I go back to my long sleep,"

said Michael all of sudden seriously, not even looked at Mikage's eyes. Playfully, he played the garment of Teito's clothes with his fingers. It's 10.00 a.m now, and he knew that he could not stay any longer since the military could detect his existence anytime so that he will stupidly put his master in danger.

"Yeah?"

_"Protect my Master, can you?" _he lowered his voice.

"Heh, it's unnecessary for you to ask it. Of course, why not? Besides, you're an Archangel so why don't you protect Teito by yourself?"

Michael didn't answer, stared into Mikage's eyes meaningfully before the sparkling red crimson irises faded, and then slowly replaced by the green emerald one. Mikage remained silent, but his eyes caught Michael's last grin before he completely went to his long sleep once again. The body of Teito collapsed as those crimson red completely faded, and Mikage got himself caught Teito's body before he fell to the cold ground where he used to sit on.

"Thank you, Michael…" whispered Mikage in Teito's ear. Smiled.

And Michael's grin grew wider as Mikage finished his words.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill him…<em>  
>Helplessly, Mikage watched how Ayanami, that damned who had put him under his control tried to kill Teito. Yeah, let's blame that Ayanami. It's not Mikage's fault, however.<p>

_Not, it's my fault. , with my very own hand will kill my best friend, Teito… But, I've promise 'him' that I should protect Teito with all cost. I'm such a bitch. Liar. Murderer. Deserve die._

And subconsciously, teardrops dripped down Mikage's cheeks as he watched Teito's collapsed body before him.

_Please, Michael… save Teito.  
><em>

That crimson red again. Mikage felt very relieved when he saw that red crimson irises was sparkling in the dark once again, knew that Teito was safe for now._  
><em>  
><em>Thanks, Michael… and sorry I could not keep my promise.<em>

_I don't want to die yet. There are still many things that I would love to experience together with Teito with freedoms that he never had before. Cry, laugh, smile, even mad at each other. I want to experience more with him and I really hate to watch him cry over my death..._

.  
><em>I want to see his smile once again, so I try to smile as my farewell so that he would know that I'm okay with all of this and as long as he is free and happy, I don't ask for more.<em>

_I've promise you, Michael… right?_

**The End**

_Note: Uhh… I'm in rush near the end of story so I'm so so so so sorry that this one's not that well-written… I'm somewhat stressed these days because of my tons of home works. Hikz…._  
><em>Thank you for reading the whole story!<br>(I know this story is pretty pointless, weird)_


End file.
